


A Deathchester story

by Aseret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aseret/pseuds/Aseret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death cannot understand God's fascination with the Winchesters so he investigates and makes a startling discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deathchester story

Death had never had much use for humans. They were only slightly more entertaining than the mammals they were kin to, and a great deal less entertaining than the Leviathan. But the numerous times he had snatched Dean Winchester back to the Land of the Living was enough to make Death curious. What was so special about Dean Winchester that would cause God to leave a standing order to let this mortal live? Granted, Dean Winchester had a body that would make Michelangelo weep and eyes such a dreamy green that a blade of grass would be envious but was that enough of a reason to defy “the natural order” and cause chaos within Death’s dominion? He decided to surreptitiously investigate this individual for himself.

  
Death followed Dean for days. Days rolled into weeks and weeks into months. He noted that Dean liked sex, cheeseburgers, beer and pie. And Dean was swift at meting out human justice to those supernatural beings stupid enough to cross his path. It was this exercise that accounted for Dean’s agile body which Death came to appreciate more with each vampire beheading and demon stabbing that Dean performed.

  
Dean was loyal. Loyalty was to be admired, for sure, but the devotion Dean had toward his brother Sam…well, let’s say that it irritated Death. He couldn’t understand why Dean’s fondness for his little brother should disturb him so. Why should it matter to him? He was a Horseman. He was Death. He was the end that all things must one day meet. So why should he care if one insignificant soul was loyal to a fault?

  
Death continued to observe Dean. He watched Dean have conversations with that irritating angel, Castiel, who also seemed to be favorited by God. _What is it about these annoying little protozoa that fascinates God so much? The universe is filled with infinitely more remarkable lifeforms._ The angel appeared to be just as fascinated by Dean. Death saw Castiel watching over the human while he slept. Even when Dean thought he was alone, Cas watched. _Interesting._

  
But it was the bond between the brothers that niggled at Death’s inner reserve. Why should it irritate him so? He had no heart. Death cannot afford sentimentality. Yet, when he saw the brothers embrace, their easy-going solidarity when they were in that beautiful vehicle of theirs, or the way Dean’s smile would beam at some off-hand comment to Sam, Death felt something strange. Something he couldn’t name. An ache in his chest that spread and reached with ever growing talons. It clawed at something…something that wasn’t there before. His weathered brow furrowed as he sought to name what was happening to him. This feeling disturbed him. _Feeling? I don’t feel. And for good reason._ With that came a harsh dawning. Death rocked back on his heels as he regarded the sensation that had befallen him. Envy. A little-used muscle at the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. Death raised a cold, bony hand to his cheek. _A smile? How did that happen?_

  
A distant sound of what seemed like laughter blew in on a sudden gust of wind. Death turned to see who or what had made the noise but was greeted only by a rustle of brittle, fallen leaves being pushed about on the breeze. Death turned back to witness Dean tugging his brother into an embrace, his green eyes closing to savor the moment, and a small smile curving his lips. Death felt a stab of jealousy. He knew it to be ridiculous but he could not stop its onslaught either. At that moment, Death wished more than anything to be Sam Winchester.

  
Time trudged on and Death indulged his affliction, continuing to watch over the Winchesters. As each day slipped into night, he observed many things and made note of how many times Dean grinned at Sam or did little things to cheer him because bringing a smile to Sammy’s face seemed to make Dean exceedingly happy. Soon though, Death began to see something looming on the horizon. Something Dean would not like. Death had the power to prevent it, of course, but he preferred to see what choices the boys would make. He already knew what choice Dean would make but when Death looked into Sam’s soul, he saw Sam’s feelings of failure and defeat. So he waited. Death knew how to wait. He had an infinite supply of patience because he knew, in the end, all things came to him.

Death planned. Food was the way to Dean’s heart. He knew of several wonderful places that had the best pie. He could take Dean to all his favorite haunts and feed him such delectable delights. He could make Dean forget his pain. He would do it magically if necessary, but that offered no challenge. He would have Dean all to himself and with patience, Dean would come to love him as much as he loved Sam – No! He would love Death more! Death would be the powerful partner that could do things to Dean - give him things that would bring so much pleasure. He couldn’t help it, Death smiled at that. That he, the dreaded harbinger, could actually bring someone joy and satisfaction was such an alien thought. It was too enticing not to indulge. He thought of the lovely things he could do to illicit a smile from the fetching lips of Dean Winchester. A smile that would be directed at him and no one else.

  
Before too long, the day came when Sam Winchester was to die - again. This time was different. He sensed it. He sensed in Sam, a resolve, a finality that a reaper knows well. Death decided he would meet Sam Winchester himself and see it finished. He wanted to deny his anticipation. It seemed crude to be excited by the demise of such a life – a person as unique as Sam Winchester. Dean, of course would be devastated and in need of a little comfort. A smile threatened to reveal itself. Comfort was not something Death had practiced, not in a long time, but he found himself looking forward to practicing with Dean. By the end of this day, he would have Dean Winchester all to himself. Suddenly, eternity didn’t seem long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This all began with "What if the reason Death personally sees to Sam's death scene is because Death wants Sammy out of the way so he can have Dean all to himself?" And suddenly the Deathchester ship was christened!


End file.
